


I Should Have Protected Him

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Newt finds out about Queenie's secret visits to see a child. Who is the child? Why is Queenie visiting them, and why is it in secret?





	I Should Have Protected Him

Queenie had to leave when no one else was awake, she couldn't answer their questions. Even Tina didn't know and she told her sister everything. When she was at Ilvermony, her best friend, Morgana and her were inseparable. Tina had been extremely jealous and that was why, when Morgana suddenly left in their last year at Ilvermony, she had been delighted to have her sister back. She didn't know the real reason Morgana had left. She had gotten pregnant by one of the one of the older boys in the school. In early 1900s New York, having a child so young and out of wedlock was frowned upon, so she had to leave. She left in the dead of night, leaving only a note for Queenie. Over the years since she had left Ilvermony, Queenie had visited him on a regular basis, watching him grow up. These meetings had to be in secret, she would have shunned for keeping in touch with her friend. That was what she had been doing on that particular morning, when Newt saw her and decided to follow her. But instead of the happy scene she had been anticipating, Queenie was met by a destroyed house, a dead Morgana and her little boy being taken away by the New Salem Philanthropic Society. Queenie sank to her knees, her body wracking with sobs. "Credence...Credence", she whispered desperately, reaching out to the back of the retreating boy. Newt watched her from a distance, desperately wishing he could comfort his grieving friend. But he couldn't, because if he did, she would know he had followed her and he couldn't have that. Newt slowly walked home, the noise of Queenie's sobs still echoing in his brain. Years later, he could still see the guilt on her face, behind a carefully crafted smile and it broke his heart.


End file.
